Killing perfection
by sanil-devil
Summary: A with unknown heritage with a dual bloodline limit, a perfect defense and doujutsu. his birth is a unsolved mystery watch as this boy becomes the greatest threat to konoha and everyone in shinobi world as he aims to destroy the era of the shinobi


It was a usual day in konoha where civilian and ninja were busy in their daily activities. There were several children who could be seen laughing and playing in the play ground except two. These two were very unlikely kids with different attitudes and lifestyle. One was a blonde with three whiskers marks and was about the age of seven. His name was naruto uzumaki village pariah. He was sitting in the swing all by himself watching other kids playing. He often thought why they won't let him play. Maybe in had to something he did but he couldn't remember what he did wrong. Adults also glare at him with no apparent reason, so he was depressed and all he could do was to watch others.

Another was an orphan name Sesshomaru with silver gravity defying hair. He was one year younger than Naruto. Currently he was leaning against the tree and observing others while calmly watching them. He unlike Naruto was smart and silent and love to stay by himself and didn't enjoy unwanted company (fan girls). For the child of his age he was very smart and popular amongst people, due to how looks and aura he gave when you were near him, which was a balanced aura , not of happy not of sad, neither evil nor good. If you ask about him to his fan girls that were stealing glances of him every once in a while, about their opinion on both Naruto and Sesshomaruu. Then you would be surprised at their answer according to them Narurto was bad loudmouth and very annoying kid, whereas Sesshomaru was cool, smart and nice kid. Such completely different opinion about two who likely they didn't even know properly. Why? You may ask. What you don't know is the hate of the general population toward Naruto, which they seem to have passed to next generation also.

Naruto was sadly watching other kids play when he noticed Sesshomaru sitting by himself who was also watching other kids play. Why is he sitting all alone does everyone hate him like me with such thought running through his mind he looked at Sesshomaru.

When Sesshomaru, thought someone was watching him, he turned his head to find Naruto. They stared at each other for few seconds when naruto turned his head to the other side making faces. He was taken back such rude action of the blonde. Usually people polite enough and some even greeted him. Oddly the blonde seemed to be offended by his presence. Closely watching, he noticed the blonde was a social outcast who was hated by pretty much everyone. Though caretaker told him to stay as far as possible from the blonde. Why they hated him so much was still no clear to him so he decided to pay it no mind and take a nap. He shifted his body to make it as comfortable as possible and closed his eyes.

Naruto decided to take a peek at Sesshomaru and found him sleeping. He wanted to talk to someone anyone so much that he forced him up and walked towards Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was awaked from his nap from the sound of footstep which was closing up to him. Opening his eyes he turned to the source of the footstep and found the same blonde walking towards him. What does he want with me is he here to fight with me to prove he is the cool than me like those feeble bullies. If he is then, I'll just have to beat him thought Sesshomaru and watch as the boy came near.

Hesitating a bit Naruto sat down next to Sesshomaru and looked up expecting the usual reaction of hatred but what he found was indifferent, surprised by this Naruto asked "hey you don't hate me"

"should I" replied Sesshomaru looking at Naruto

"No …no, I was just never mind. What is your name" asked Naruto loudly to cover his discomfort

Paying no mind to such high intensity of just looked straight for few seconds and answered" Sesshomaru" without looking at Naruto.

"I AM UZUMAKI NARUTO AND I AM GOIND TO BE THE HOKAGE" yelled Naruto with the goofy grin.

This attracted many unwanted attention as all were looking at them. Suddenly Naruto was face to face with the mother earth (ground) courtesy of Tsuki girl with brown hair.

"Baka no Naruto can't you see you are annoying Sesshomaru-kun" yelled tsuki glaring at Naruto.

"What was that for you flat chest bitch" yelled naruto jumping back to his feet.

"Didn't you hear me idiot you are annoying Sesshomaru –kun , ahh you are so loud" shoted Tsuki not realizing that she was even louder than Naruto.

While two were busy at shouting at each order Sesshomaru decided it was best to take nap that he desired so much.

Along the time Tsuki and Naruto stopped yelling at each other and sat down by Sesshomaru's side. Sun started to set and other children were picked by their parents. A loud sound interrupted their peaceful time.

"Hey brats come on its time to head for the orphanage" yelled a fat lady who was caretaker of the orphanage. She looked at Naruto and sneered which was only noticed by Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru followed the caretaker which action was followed by Naruto and tsuki.


End file.
